Und dennoch
by Miuu
Summary: Conan wird klar, dass man sich gegen Gefühle nicht wehren kann.


**Inhalt: **Conans Gedankengänge über die Gefühle, die er für eine gewisse Person hegt.

**Pairing(s):** Conan x Kogoro

* * *

**Und dennoch...  
**

_Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem bisherigen Leben noch nie wirklich gewusst, was Liebe ist. Das muss absurd klingen, und wahrscheinlich würde mir jeder recht geben, schließlich _könnte _ich in meinem Alter doch noch gar nicht wissen, was wirkliche Liebe ist._

_Aber dieses Gefühl ist für mich bisher einfach immer nur eine weitere einfach und logisch erklärbare Sache gewesen, es ist klar gewesen, dass ich in Ran verliebt war, sie in mich, und dass wir irgendwann zwangsläufig als Pärchen enden mussten. Und dennoch…_

* * *

„Conan, stimmt was nicht?" Er musste wohl einen ziemlich mitleidserregenden Anblick abliefern, wie er hier in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand, mit seinem blauen Kinderschlafanzug, und in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers hineinblinzelte, das nur schwach vom Licht des Fernsehbildschirmes erleuchtet wurde. „Geht's dir immer noch nicht besser?"

Er hatte sich eine Erkältung eingefangen, die ihm tatsächlich ganz schön zu schaffen machte.

Conan schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, woraufhin Kogoro, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, sich nun hinsetzte und ihn leicht skeptisch anblickte.

„Wäre es dann nicht vielleicht besser, wenn du versuchen würdest, zu schlafen? Ist ja immerhin auch schon ganz schön spät." Das war es in der Tat, und der Junge wunderte sich im Übrigen auch darüber, dass der ältere Detektiv zu dieser Zeit noch wach war, und vor allem, warum er hier im Dunkeln saß und sich einen offensichtlich nicht wirklich spannenden Schwarzweißfilm antat.

„Eigentlich schon", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber allein in meinem Zimmer…"

Konnte er über zu viele Dinge nachdenken.

* * *

_…ist plötzlich alles anders gekommen. Ich habe mich verliebt, und diesmal wirklich. Nicht Hals über Kopf, nicht aus irgendeinem Pflichtgefühl heraus, das ich aufgrund der Vergangenheit empfinden mag. Viel mehr gegen meinen Willen. Ja, ich habe mit aller Kraft versucht, diese Liebe zu unterdrücken, da sie einfach nicht möglich ist und es einfach nicht sein darf. Und dennoch…_

* * *

Kogoro lächelte.

„Versteh schon… na dann komm schon her." Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken deutete er auf den Platz neben sich, und Conan lächelte als Antwort ebenfalls und kam dieser Aufforderung nur allzu gern nach. „Ist dir kalt?" Fragend blickte Kogoro den Jungen an, der sich währenddessen schläfrig an ihn lehnte.

„Nein…"

„Na trotzdem…" Unsicher sah er kurz den Jungen an, griff dann nach einer Decke, die auf der Sofalehne lag und legte sie dem Kleinen um. „Wo Ran doch heute Abend nicht da ist, muss ja schließlich ich auf dich aufpassen, nicht wahr? Sonst reißt sie mir nachher noch den Kopf ab." Er wollte keine Antwort geben, wollte einfach nur die Augen schließen, sich in die Decke und an Kogoro kuscheln und einfach nur all das verdrängen, was ihn zu dieser Zeit noch wach hielt.

* * *

_…bin ich kläglich gescheitert. Mit jeder Sekunde, die ich versuche, die Gefühle zu ignorieren, sie zu verdrängen, wird alles nur noch schlimmer. Warum, warum von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt musste es ausgerechnet _er_ sein?! …Ein anderer Junge? Oh, wenn es nur das wäre…_

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann es begann. Wann ich begann, diese Gefühle zu entwickeln, die jeden, der von ihnen wusste, dazu verleiten würden, mich abartig zu nennen._

_Verdammt, ich weiß doch, dass es nicht sein darf! Ich weiß doch, dass es nicht normal ist, ich weiß doch, dass ich mich abgrundtief dafür hasse! Und dennoch…_

* * *

Verstohlen wischte er sich die einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Er sollte jetzt einfach nicht hier sein.

Mit einem Seufzen schlug er nun doch die Augen wieder auf.

„Onkel Kogoro, ich…" Doch er hielt inne, als er das ruhige und gleichmäßige Atmen des anderen vernahm. Er war eingeschlafen, und ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Conans Lippen, während er nun vorsichtig nach der Fernbedienung griff und den Fernseher abschaltete.

* * *

_…kann ich nichts mehr dagegen tun. Ich weiß, dass es nicht sein darf, und dass diese Gefühle mein Verderben bedeuten. Und dennoch…_

* * *

Nun war es vollkommen still im Raum, abgesehen von den leisen Atemgeräuschen, die die Luft erfüllten. Sanftes Mondlicht schien zum Fenster herein, und ein leichtes Zittern ging durch den Kinderkörper, als er sich vorsichtig über den Älteren beugte.

Kein Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, als er vorsichtig seinen Kopf senkte, kurz innehielt. Und dann seine Lippen in einem kurzen und ungeheuer vorsichtigen Kuss auf die des anderen legte. Nur wenige Sekunden lang, dann wich er zurück. Den Blick hielt er gesenkt, und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern in der Dunkelheit.

„…liebe ich dich."


End file.
